


Pranksters

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, April Fools, Crossover, Gen, Pranking, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Fred and George causing mischief on a starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:Ahaha, more of the HP in Starfleet AU? The Weasley twins up to mischief on one of the ships!

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked Fred and George when he saw them hiding under one of the tables in the mess hall.

"Well you see, captain, we thought, in the spirit of April Fools Day" started Fred “That we would swap Captain Malfoy’s hair products for pink dye" continued George “Only he didn’t seem to like the idea" finished Fred, looking confused, as though he couldn’t understand why a person _wouldn’t_ want pink hair.

Harry laughed and shook his head “I won’t say anything if you don’t tell him that I was the one who programmed his doors to curse at him in klingon"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me write the twins!!!


End file.
